Agridulce
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Nunca sintió nada por nadie, y el hecho de no hacerlo jamás le preocupó, hasta que un día llegó Nagisa a su vida y esta tomó un giro inesperado que persistiría por años. [Long-fic]
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Estos sentimientos... de dónde salieron?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nunca en su vida había sentido algo por alguien, ni siquiera cuando estaba en la primaria, cuando generalmente a las nenas les gustaba el más " _guay_ " del salón y a los nenes la más _mona._

A él le daba igual sentir o no, jamás se detuvo a pensar demasiado en ese tipo de cosas cuando encontraba más divertido hacer travesuras.

Y así fue hasta entrar en la secundaria.

Se dio cuenta, con apenas mirar a sus compañeros, que habían dejado atrás esa infantil teoría de que "las nenas son bichos apestosos menos la más _mona_ " para dar lugar a nombres, opiniones y hasta sugerencias de comenzar a hablarles.

Con la chicas el caso era más o menos parecido: de repente los nenes habían dejado de ser tan idiotas (excepto el más _guay_ , que seguía siendo _guay_ ) para empezar a dirigirse a ellos con más delicadeza o incluso sonrojarse si estos les hablaban.

Pubertad, le llamaban.

Karma había pasado por eso un par de veces, sin embargo seguía sintiendo lo mismo que cuando niño: nada.

Pero hubo un día, a mediados de su primer año, en que conoció a Nagisa, quien al parecer siempre había estado en su clase.

Se hicieron amigos muy rápido, pues por alguna razón ese tranquilo chico había esquivado hábilmente las trampas que Karma había puesto entre él y el resto. Algo que hasta el momento no había ocurrido jamás.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió confundido.

Tan turbado estuvo que incluso llegó a cuestionarse seriamente qué le estaba sucediendo. Karma, en ocaciones, hasta llegó a compararse con el resto para ver qué andaba mal con él.

Hasta que la respuesta llegó tan clara como el agua: estaba sintiendo algo por Nagisa.

Pero no sabía qué, aún.

Darse cuenta lo asustó, pues nunca pasó por algo parecido. Tal fue su miedo que se vio obligado a alejarse de Nagisa, llegando incluso a verlo como un peligro.

Y sin embargo, eso le bastó para darse cuenta de la gran grieta que existía entre él y el resto. Porque no sentía nada por nadie más, sólo por Nagisa.

Karma, de por entonces trece años, supo que tras su nuevo descubrimiento su forma de ver el mundo no volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

 _Bueno~, como podrán ver, les he venido de nuevo con un fic (long-fic, para ser precisos), KarmaGisa, bien lento y pausado, lleno de agustia y conformismo y semi-cannon (con esto último me refiero a que tomaré de referencia la línea cronológica del manga, pero no todo)._

 _Sólo tengo algunas cosas para aclararles:_

 _1\. Al ser semi-cannon significa que no todo lo que pasó en el manga estará acá, agregando al hecho de que fue hace mucho que lo leí y puede que algo se me pase y/o no lo recuerde. Agradecería mucho que si esto llegara a pasar me lo informaran._

 _2\. He tomado el punto de referencia de Karma, ya que me parece un personaje sumamente interesante y lo que piensa y/o siente me resulta un misterio así que la gran mayoría de los capítulos están narrados desde su perspectiva, mas sin embargo hay algunos que están referidos a Nagisa, y será cuando lo crea necesario, ya que como todos sabemos, Karma y Nagisa son muy diferentes el uno del otro y por eso lo que piensan y sienten no es lo mismo._

 _3\. El romance es muy lento, ya que primero tendrán que superar sus prejuicios y miedos para llegar a ser algo. Esto se traduce en que si quieren ver algo de romance en este fic tendrán que esperar. De igual modo, habrá algunas insinuaciones de la pareja._

 _4\. Los capítulos son cortos y esto se debe a que llegué a la conclusión de que me resulta más fácil y práctico hacerlos así. Ochocientas palabras a lo sumo, no esperen más que eso._

 _5\. Empecé a escribir este fic cuando estaba tomando mate bien amargo, así que puede que no esté tan equilibrado como el título dice (?)_

 _Bien sin más que decir, ¡bienvenidos/as sean al fic en donde Karma le tiene miedo a Nagisa!(?)_

 _#BullyingForKarma(?_

 _Me voy~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**

 _P/D: ¿Les gusta la portada? Es la primera que hago en mi vida ._._


	2. I

**I**

* * *

 _Es curioso, acercarme a ti puede que implique el no poder alejarme luego._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Según la Carta de Suspensión, firmada por el Director y el Consejo Escolar, hoy debería volver a asistir a la escuela, pero estaba considerando seriamente en tomarse unas vacaciones. Estar suspendido por tanto tiempo era agotador.

Sin embargo y a último momento, decidió que debería ir, pues este año estaría en la clase 3-E, en la montaña y lejos del edificio principal. Como _plus_ , le dijeron que también tendría la posibilidad de hacer lo que cualquier estudiante de escuela secundaria desearía: matar a su profesor. Literalmente.

Karma, siendo como es, no dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan grande.

No obstante, todas la deciciones tienen sus pros y sus contras: por un lado, además de poder asesinar a su tutor, también podría jugarles bromas a sus compañeros, algo que amaba, pero por el otro, recientemente se enteró de que en esa clase también estaba Nagisa, a quien, aún estando juntos los años anteriores, había estado evitando a toda costa.

Para colmo de todos los colmos, ahora hasta tenía el mal presentimiento de que esta vez no podría alejarse de él.

Suspiró, y sin meditarlo más, partió rumbo a la montaña.

* * *

Llegó bastante rápido, pensó que subir la cuesta sería más difícil, pero no fue así. Suerte, supuso.

Dentro del edificio maltrecho no había nadie, sólo las cosas de los alumnos, por lo que razonó que era la hora de Educación Física.

Como predijo, todos estaban afuera, practicando movimientos en serie con el cuchillo, al que si estuviera obligado a hacerlo probablemente lo ignoraría. Él prefería el estilo libre.

Sus ojos, casi instintivamente, se toparon con la llamativa cabellera celeste de quien por tanto tiempo había estado evitando.

Su plan era seguir haciéndolo, pero su boca lo traicionó.

─Nagisa-kun...

Lo sintió demasiado suave como para que fuera audible, sin embargo él pareció escucharlo porque dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle su entera atención. Es más, todo el curso lo hizo.

No obstante, nadie aparte de Nagisa escuchó lo que dijo.

─Karma-kun... Has regresado... ─Murmuró con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

Vio como una chica de pelo verde se le acercaba a susurrarle algo al oído.

Lo dejó pasar ya que un poco más lejos divisó una enorme masa amarilla de vestimenta ridícula parada en el medio de todo.

El debía ser su profesor, su objetivo.

─Guau, ¿conque tú eres nuestro profesor, no? ¿Te llaman "Korosensei", verdad? ¡De verdad pareces un pulpo! ─Exclamó él "sorprendido", pues debía parecerlo para que bajara la guardia.

─¡Ah! Tú debes ser... Akabane Karma, ¿verdad? Escuché que tu suspensión terminaba hoy, no deberías llegar tarde en tu primer día. ─Lo regañó con la cara roja.

Perfecto, no pasaban más de dos minutos de conocerse y ese maldito ya lo retaba, pero tenía que hacerse el idiota.

 _Hay que actuar, hay que actuar._

─Ja... Tengo que retomar el ritmo de la vida escolar ─comentó aparentemente apenado, para luego sonreír─. ¡Es un placer conocerte "sensei"!

─Lo mismo digo, tengamos un año interesante y divertido. ─El pulpo pareció imitar el gesto.

Después del saludo inicial se le acercó para darle un apretón de manos, como el joven educado que era.

Apenas su mano rozó con el tentáculo este explotó en quién sabe qué sustancia rara, pero lo hizo. Su plan fue todo un éxito.

Le divirtió ver como su "maestro" hacía ademanes extraños, pero supuso que estaba atónito.

Dirigió su vista a los alrededores, viendo cómo sus nuevos compañeros lo miraban con expresiones asombradas. Incluso el otro profesor, aparentemente serio, estaba impresionado.

Pero se quedó con sólo una cara de sorpresa, la de Nagisa. Su cara, además de atónita por lo de recién, también reflejaba alegría, o melancolía. O las dos cosas. Pero parecía que el peliceleste de alguna manera se esperaba que algo así pasara, con él como actor principal.

Karma se dio cuenta de que Nagisa lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para esperarse algo como eso de su parte.

De ahora en más, debería tener más cuidado.

* * *

 _Bueno~ He vuelto gente (mentira, nadie me extraña :'c)_

 _Me di cuenta de que pasó un mes desde que publiqué el prólogo :v Y, bueno, una misteriosa voz en mi cabeza (o Laura, cualquier opción es muy probable) comenzó a putearme: "che, laucha, ya pasó un mes, ¡y después te quejás de que nadie te lee!" Y bueno, heme aquí, después de tanto tiempo :v_

 _¡Que lo disfruten~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	3. II

**II**

* * *

 _Al parecer no estoy tan solo. Por lo menos sé que seré recordado por alguien._

.  
.

.

* * *

Días habían pasado desde su inusual regreso y se daba cuenta de que cada plan de asesinato parecía ingenioso y prometedor y sin embargo fallaba miserablemente.

Cada intento estaba destinado al fracaso, simple y llanamente porque eran estudiantes, no asesinos.

Pero Karma no lo veía así, para él era como un juego. Uno muy peligroso.

Para ver si su "profe" estaba a la altura de las circunstancias hizo lo más extraño y peligroso que se le ocurrió: tirarse de un barranco. Total, no tenía nada que perder.

O mejor dicho, algo _quería_ perder.

El objetivo era simple: demostrar que tan buen profesor era Korosensei.

Si se tiraba al vacío y él se lazaba en su rescate, estaría arriesgándose a que lo mate. Conclusión: el pulpo era buen maestro y murió demostrándolo.

Si, por en cambio, lo dejaba morir, el pulpo perdería su _statu_ s como educador y sería despedido. En otras palabras, Korosensei cometería un "suicidio social" y demostraría que su vocación no era más que palabrería barata.

Sea como sea, terminara muerto o vivo, ese pseudo-profesor estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte y él terminaría ganando.

Pero desde hacía un buen tiempo sus planes no salían como quería y su resultado no hacía más que frustarlo.

Karma, le decían. Karma era su nombre. Irónico, ¿no?

Para empezar, el pulpo no sólo lo salvó de morir y sobrevivió a su plan, sino que luego le dio un gran sermón sobre lo que valía la vida y que era demasiado joven para hacer lo que hizo, cosa que, como lo demostró, le daba igual.

Estaba solo ahora, muerto también, supuso.

Suspiró, ya era la hora de salida y poco a poco sus compañeros iban abandonando el salón de clases. Tomó sus cosas y salió. No tenía ganas de irse, pues ahí se divertía mucho, muy a su manera, claro, y que generalmente terminaba siendo a costa de alguien, pero diversión era diversión y en su casa estaría solo, porque sus padres estaban en Marruecos haciendo quién sabe qué, supuestamente por trabajo.

Habían salido el 24 de Diciembre del año pasado y desde entonces no habían regresado.

Definitivamente eran unos buenos padres. Los mejores.

―¡Karma-kun, espérame! ―Gritó Nagisa corriendo detrás de él.

Al parecer su regreso a casa no sería tan solitario, al menos en un tramo.

Aunque no era precisamente lo que él quería.

―Nagisa-kun, caminas muy lento ―Le respondió.

No le molestaba su presencia, al contrario, le agradaba muchísimo, pero, en un principio, fue por esa misma razón por la que se alejó hace años.

Pero hoy estaba raro, desde que Korosensei lo regañó. Y se hacía la idea de porqué.

―Karma-kun... ―Lo llamó repentinamente.

Karma se sorprendió, fue como si lo hubiera invocado.

 _¿Funcionaría también si uso cinco velas y un vestido?_ Fue lo que pensó.

―¡Karma-kun! ―Volvió a llamarlo.

―¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? ―Preguntó y lo miró.

―Te estuve llamando ―suspiró―. Como sea... Karma-kun, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¡Pudiste morir! ―Reprochó y frunció el ceño.

―Ah, lo siento ―Mintió. No lo sentía.

―No es cierto ―Replicó enojado. Si bien es cierto que ya no eran amigos, él seguía preocupándose por Karma como si lo fuera. Además, la ocasión lo ameritaba.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

―Lo sé.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a decir?

Karma lo miró, se estaba molestando ya que no le gustaba dar explicaciones de nada. Sin embargo, ver la cara entristecida del otro le hizo replantearse lo dicho, después de todo, Nagisa fue el único que alguna vez logró hacerle sentir algo. Culpabilidad, en este caso.

Suspiró.

―Está bien, está bien. No lo pensé mucho, ¿sí? ―volvió la vista al frente, de alguna forma no soportaba su mirada―. No lo volveré a hacer...

―No vuelvas a hacer nada peligroso, ¿está bien?―Le pidió.

―No prometo nada~.

―Karma-kun... ―Le "advirtió", haciendo que su aguda voz se afinara más.

―Está bien, está bien ―aceptó para después sonreír malicioso―. Pero... ¿por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí~?

Vio como Nagisa frenaba en seco después de respingar.

―¡N-No! ¡Digo, sí, pero...! Pero... ¡todos lo hicimos!―Respondió como pudo y sin mirarlo.

Karma rio, llegando a la estación.

―¿Seguro~? ―Preguntó mirando divertido a Nagisa, pero no le dio tiempo a responder ―. Oh, mira, ahí viene mi tren. Nos vemos mañana, Nagisa-kun~.

―¿E-Eh...? A-Adiós... ¡Ah! ¡Espera, Karma-kun! To-Toma esto.

Karma lo miró, aparentemente desinteresado, justo a tiempo para atrapar lo que Nagisa le había lanzado.

―Eh... ¿Y esto? ―Preguntó curioso mirando la cajita de jugo de frutilla.

―Aunque pasaron varios días no tuve tiempo de dártelo ―explicó―. Felicidades por volver ―Y sonrió.

Miró de nuevo la cajita y se dio cuenta de que había un papel pegado. Lo abrió, y lo que allí decía lo sorprendió:

 _¿Podríamos volver a ser amigos?_

Karma iba a contestarle cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Sin darse cuenta, su respuesta a esa pregunta los condenó a ambos.

* * *

 _Well~, pasó mucho tiempo, lo sé, pero estaba atascada con el capítulo, ¡no podía continuar! ¡No sabía cómo!_  
 _Pero bueno, lo superé y acá estoy :3_  
 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Nos leemos~_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	4. III

_**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **III**

* * *

 _Incluso hoy, después de tanto tiempo, tu sonrisa sigue siendo falsa..._

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

* * *

Cuando Karma regresó no supo cómo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a su _ex_ amigo allí, en la clase 3-E.

Hasta donde sabía, Karma era muy inteligente, tal vez demasiado, pero muy violento también.

Y allí radicaba su principal diferencia. Karma era llamativo e inquieto, mientras que Nagisa sólo se esforzaba por pasar desapercibido.

Quizás fue por eso último que terminó ahí.

Fuera como fuera, Nagisa estaba seguro de que Karma sería capaz de hacerle algún daño a Korosensei.

Sorprendentemente no se equivocó, ver cómo el tentáculo que hacía de mano para su maestro explotaba tan fácilmente lo hizo sentir tan asombrado como decepcionado de sí mismo.

Pero así era Karma, hacía que lo difícil se viera fácil, en todo, desde las notas hasta los deportes y ahora los asesinatos.

¿Celos? Para nada, le era imposible sentir celos de alguien a quien tanto admiraba.

Supo que de todos los alumnos, Karma era el que más posibilidades de matarlo tenía.

Por un momento pensó, en vano, que podrían volver a ser amigos, como en los viejos tiempos, pero con el paso de los días logró darse cuenta de que Karma no pensaba igual.

Era simple, Karma no quería su compañía.

Decidió dejarlo ya que supuso que él tendría una razón para hacerlo.

Supuso que él estaba bien estando solo.

Sin embargo su opinión cambió radicalmente unos días después: fue cuando Karma se tiró del barranco.

 _Estaba seguro, no, quería creer que todo estaba bien_ , fue lo que pensó Nagisa en ese momento

Decidió volver a ser su amigo, pasara lo que pasara, porque para Nagisa seguían siéndolo.

No esperó más y anotó esa pregunta en el primer pedazo de papel que encontró y lo pegó al juguito de frutilla que había comprado temprano. Era el regalo de bienvenida.

Al alcanzarlo en la montaña notó el desinterés en sus ojos, obviamente no quería compartir con él más tiempo del necesario, sin embargo no se iba a rendir.

Durante todo el tramo mantuvieron una charla incómoda y llena de mentiras disimuladas sobre el porqué de _todo._ Pero Nagisa sabía que Karma largaría la verdad tarde o temprano, tal vez, demasiado tarde.

Sencillamente porque Karma era el tipo de persona que escondía todo detrás de una sonrisa, y así aparentaba que no le sucedía nada, pero Nagisa se había dado cuenta de esto cuando todavía eran amigos, lo supo cuando él le comentó sobre sus padres, una vez que visitó su casa, Karma nunca hablaba de ellos y en su lugar sonreía.

Nagisa vio, tan claro como el agua, la soledad que Karma sentía, pero por supuesto, nadie lo notaba.

Al llegar a la estación, luego de la discusión y las bromas, recordó el regalo y aplicando todo lo que había aprendido de lanzamientos le tiró el regalo. Por suerte Karma tenía buenos reflejos y lo atrapó.

La cara de su compañero decía que ya no quería ni escucharlo, pero aun así lo aceptó.

Vio como el pelirrojo abría y leía el papel, y la mueca de sorpresa que se formó en su cara ante eso. También observó con profunda emoción cuando abría la boca, dispuesto a responder, sin embargo, las puertas del tren se cerraron antes, y luego se marchó.

Nagisa se quedó ahí parado, con una leve decepción asomándose en sus ojos, viendo cómo el tren se llevaba al que alguna vez fue su amigo y también a la respuesta que éste iba a darle. No obstante, debería habérselo esperado, pues preguntó demasiado tarde. Y no, no hablaba sobre el fallo en su memoria, lo decía en serio.

Nagisa supo que, independientemente de la respuesta que Karma le diera, volverían a ser amigos, pero nunca como antes.

Un suspiro lleno de resignación se le escapó y subió a su tren. Solo el tiempo dirá como terminaría todo eso.

Pero el tiempo estaba en su contra y él no lo había notado.

* * *

 _Han pasado 84 años... Howdy guys! ¿Aún me recuerdan? Sí, sí... Volví después de muchísimo tiempo, pero bueno, acá estoy. No les voy a meter ninguna excusa barata porque no tengo._

 _En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Cualquier crítica, saludo, tomatazo, amenaza de muerte por haber desaparecido por medio año, etc, será bien recibida en un review :3_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	5. IV

_**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

 _Me rindo. Acercarme a ti es inevitable, pero eso no significa que seremos lo mismo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Las cosas se habían puesto inesperadamente interesantes, ahora tenían como profesora de Inglés a una asesina profesional. Una _bitch._

¿Qué? Daba la _casualidad_ de que Jelavic fuera su apellido, él sólo le había tomado cariño y la apodó así: _Bitch-sensei_ o _nee-san._

Aunque por alguna razón ella se enojaba cuando la llamaban así, incluso lo había tachado de demonio. A saber porqué.

Bueno, tampoco la quería tanto. Resulta ser que la nueva maestra tenía un método especial para sacar información: los besos franceses.

Irina, o Bitch-sensei, deseaba información fácil para matar al pulpo y llevarse la recompensa, y como el único en todo el curso que anotaba las debilidades de Korosensei era Nagisa, él la ligó: un beso francés apasionado digno de una película de _Hollywood._ El primero de su vida, supuso Karma.

Esto le hirvió la sangre, de alguna manera, no porque había sido el primero en besarla, sino al revés. Karma sabía que Nagisa, a pesar de ser extrañamente peligroso, era seguramente la persona más inocente del planeta.

Nagisa era, de cierto modo, muy vulnerable, y necesitaba ser protegido.

Karma no quería aceptarlo, pero eso es lo que había hecho desde que lo conoció en primero, protegerlo de todo, intencionadamente. Más sin embargo sabía, de alguna forma, que Nagisa no era tan débil como aparentaba.

Nagisa tenía _algo_ , muy peligroso, que estaba seguro de que ni él mismo sabía de su existencia. Algo que podía matarlo mientras dormía.

Le causaba miedo, el único que tenía. La sensación más horrible que alguna vez sintió. Aún más preocupante que eso, sintió algo.

Pero era tan ambiguo... Por un lado su instinto le decía (le ordenaba, en realidad) que se alejara de Nagisa, pero por el otro lo veía como un ser demasiado inofensivo como para causar daño alguno.

* * *

Simplemente no lo entendía.

Al final del día, después de que Irina aceptara que si quería matar al pulpo debía convertirse en la profesora de la clase 3-E, de verdad, y, por consecuencia, que era una _bitch_ , Karma se reunió con Nagisa, por voluntad propia.

Como siempre, Karma llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Nagisa-kun~

―¿Eh? ¿Sí? ―Él se dio la vuelta, internamente sorprendido. Esperaba que Karma lo pasara de largo.

―Dime, dime ―empezó―, ¿qué se siente que tu primer beso fuera con tu profesora? ―Preguntó con su usual sonrisa diabólica.

―N-No me lo recuerdes... ―Pidió bajando la cabeza.

―¿Ah~? ¿Por qué no? ¡Fue un gran logro! ¿No viste la cara de todos?

Nagisa comenzaba a entender por qué se le había acercado tan repentinamente. Tenía un sentimiento agrio que le estrujaba el pecho. Desilusión, le llamaban.

Estaba desilusionado porque esperaba que Karma se preocupara por él de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos.

―No... ―Respondió con voz queda.

―¡Era la envidia! ¡Maheara casi se queda calvo y Okajima por poco y sufre un paro! ¿No habría sido eso muy divertido? ―Karma rió ante su propio dicho.

Nagisa levantó la cabeza visiblemente sorprendido, aún rojo de la vergüenza, y lo miró a su compañero. ¿A qué clase de adolescente le resultaba divertido ver a sus compañeros sufrir? A Karma, claro.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado.

―Como sea... No lo menciones de nuevo.

―¿Eh~? ¿Y porqué no? ―Preguntó el otro sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

―Porque no me gusta, mejor dicho, ¿a quién le gustaría ser besado por su maestra así porque sí? ―Bajó todavía más la cabeza, con la vergüenza escrita en la cara.

Karma de pronto dejó de sonreír.

―Ya está. Esa mujer no lo volverá a hacer ―Prometió.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ―Preguntó él y levantó la cabeza.

―Sólo lo sé. No preguntes.

Nagisa suspiró.

―Está bien...

Un silencio se formó entre ellos.

―Eres demasiado inocente, Nagisa-kun~ ―Habló Karma repentinamente.

―¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¡Ya te lo expliqué! ―Repuso el otro.

Karma, por su parte, rodó los ojos.

―Aparte, pero me refiero a que esa mujer sólo te besó porque quería información del pulpo. Aunque eso es obvio, ¿no? Quiero decir, nunca lo previste; no se te ocurrió pensar en que serías su primer objetivo puesto que eres el único que anota las debilidades del pulpo en todo el curso ―Finalizó.

―Ya lo sé... ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? He sido así siempre ―Suspiró abatidamente Nagisa.

―Estar más atento, nada más ―Contestó simplemente.

―Pero...

―Nagisa, ¿te das cuenta que así te pareces a un niño que necesita ser protegido? ―Interrumpió Karma con el fastidio y la obviedad teniéndole la voz.

La sorpresa invadió a Nagisa, tanto que incluso hizo que se detuviera en seco. Estaba perplejo ante lo escuchado.

Nunca, jamás, se esperó que Karma le dijera algo como eso. Y menos con un tono de voz tan hiriente.

―Incluso hasta pareciera que necesitas que te digan qué está bien y qué está mal ―Completó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Nagisa bajó la cabeza, encorbándose sobre sí mismo, y se echó a correr.

No pudo hacer más de veinte metros cuando sintió la calidez en las mejillas que sólo la tristeza acumulada podía proporcionar. No pasó mucho más hasta que soltó el primer sollozo. El primero de muchos.

Karma no demoró más de cinco segundos para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

La culpabilidad le oprimió el pecho y se arrepintió terriblemente. Había lastimado al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo.

Nagisa bien podía ser un peligro, o el ser más inocente de la tierra, pero era frágil, y necesitaba ser protegido.

Karma, tan arrepentido como estaba, decidió cumplir esa necesidad.

* * *

 _¿Karma está celoso? ¿Enojado? ¿Ambos? Quién sabe. :'v La cosa es que nos fuimos a la mierda, ¿o no? Las cosas se solucionarán... Quizás._

 _En fin, sí, he decidido ponerme las pilas con el fic. Sin contar este capítulo tengo cinco más escritos :D_

 _¡Nos, vemos~!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	6. V

_A. La. Mierda._ _Como que pasó mucho tiempo, ¿a que no?_

 _Disclaimer: **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu** no me pertenece._

* * *

 **V**

* * *

 _Oye, de verdad lo siento. Créeme. Pero ni rogándote cambiarás de opinión, ¿no?_  
 _Incluso actuas tan normal... Casi logras que te crea, si no fuera porque yo también hago lo mismo._  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y tanto Karma como Nagisa se comunican como _normalmente_ lo harían, sin embargo, Nagisa sólo actuaba normal para no preocupar a nadie, en especial a Kayano Kaede, quien se había vuelto su amiga durante el poco tiempo que se conocían.

Karma, por su lado, fingía estar normal por el simple hecho de que había asumido que a absolutamente a _nadie_ le interesaba su estado (ni tenían porqué) y a él tampoco.

Eso y además estaba ese estúpido pulpo que al parecer se tomaba muy en serio su papel de falso maestro.

Fuera por la razón que fuera, la clase 3-E seguía su curso normal (es decir, sus constantes y fallidos intentos de asesinato y alguna que otra provocación de Bitch-sensei, quien ya se había integrado completamente a su entorno), sin que nadie notara la pequeña interna que existía entre los dos, y si Korosensei lo notó prefirió mantenerse al margen.

Como estaban comenzando el verano, Korosensei pensó sería una gran idea hacer clases de natación, por lo que se las arregló para "construir" una pileta al estilo _natural._

Gracias a esa "pileta" descubrieron la debilidad más importante de Korosensei: no podía tocar el agua. Si lo hacía su cuerpo se hinchaba y no podía moverse a su velocidad normal.

Pero claro, como cualquier otro intento de asesinato llevado a cabo a lo largo de ese año... falló. No obstante no era como si les preocupara tanto, el calor era tanto que no podían pensar en otra cosa que en darse una buena zambullida.

En general fue divertido ―incluso sorprendente porque Bitch-sensei _también tenía calor_ por lo que usó el bikini más sugerente que tenía, ocacionando un derrame nasal en Okajima―, todos reían y jugaban en el agua.

Y, como siempre, la oveja pelirroja estaba más allá, alejada de todos. _Pero eso no significaba que no se divirtiera como ellos._

 _―_ ¡Nagisa, ¿eres un chico?! ―El grito sorprendido de Nakamura le había llamado la atención.

―¡¿No que ya lo sabías?! ―Respondió el chico con la indignación y la vergüenza escrita en la cara, y en el cuerpo también.

Karma se fijó en Nagisa, quien se tapaba el pecho, _como una verdadera chica,_ y tartamudeaba a lo loco. Sintió pena, pues pensó que no sería lindo que dudaran de tu género. Pero claro, a él nunca le pasó.

Analizó con cuidado las actitudes de Nagisa, de verdad era un buen actor, nadie había preguntado nada, todos asumían que el tranquilo Nagisa tenía una vida corriente.

Hasta él lo habría visto así si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo.

Porque Karma también estaba herido, él también estaba fingiendo.

 _Karma le habría creído a Nagisa si no estuviera haciendo lo mismo._

Pero ya habían pasado varias semanas desde entonces, tiempo suficiente para que las cosas se enfriaran. _Debían hacer las paces._

Era algo contradictorio para Karma decidir esto, ya que durante dos años casi se obligó a alejarse del chico y ahora estaba casi desesperado por volver a su lado.

 _Qué extraña era la necesidad._

No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo (o lamentarse, mejor dicho) porque un ser extraño con tentáculos como Korosensei había reaccionado, era Horibe Itona, el chico _nuevo_ , que ahora estaba atacandoa Korosensei, pero Karma estaba seguro de que no había actuado solo y su sospecha fue confirmada cuando vio la reacción arrepentida de Terasaka Ryoma, el idiota del curso.

Según la opinión personal de Karma, fue su estupidez natural lo que causó la metida de pata.

Seguramente había hecho algún trato extraño con Shiro, el sospechoso hombre de blanco, pero no era momento de buscar al verdadero culpable; el loco de los tentáculos no discriminaba entre el objetivo (Korosensei) y la competencia (la clase 3-E). Era realmente un peligro.

Ideó un plan, basado en el reciente descubrimiento de la debilidad de Korosensei, usó a Terasaka, porque era el principal culpable y se lanzó al ataque.

Utilizó la aparente voz de mando de Terasaka: él no sabía un pomo, pero aun así los demás lo escuchaban. Él simplemente se limitó a decirle lo que tenían que hacer y el idiota se encargó de retransmitírselo a los otros.

Al final, el rarito de los tentáculos fue derrotado y el tipo, aun más raro, se lo llevó.

No hubo ninguna felicitación en especial, sólo un alivio genérico y después siguieron disfrutando del día.

Sobre el atardecer, cuando las clases ya habían acabado, todos se estaban yendo a casa en paz. Todos menos Karma, quien bajaba la montaña con un único pensamiento en mente, y con la vista fija en Nagisa, quien caminaba tranquilamente unos cuantos metros adelante.

Desde _ese día_ no habían vuelto a caminar a la par.

Karma frunció el ceño con rabia y torció la boca con frustración. La angustia le oprimía el pecho y la culpa era más pesada que la montaña entera.

Era un sentimiento asquerosamente agrio.

Karma decidió que era hora de quitarse la máscara y hablar con la verdad, aunque doliera.

* * *

 _Bueno, me declaro como una rata, en serio, tenía este capítulo preparado hace como un año, sin embargo, no recuerdo por qué no lo publiqué._

 _En fin, les comento que tengo una página en Facebook, **El baúl de Jeffy Iha** , un lugar donde compartiré mis actualizaciones, las razones por las que no actualicé(? y esas weas. Como muchos deben saber, FF tiene algo con los links, por lo que el enlace está en mi perfil._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
